My Past,My Present ,My Future Replayed
by thesecretkeeper5798
Summary: A weird bright light bring the Young Justice,Teen Titans,And the X Team to watch the past,present,the future but how do the teams connect?And why do some people look alike but go by something different ,watch as everything including time unravels right before the hero's eyes.Is AU
1. The Bright Light

Young Justice

Robin sat on the couch , fiddling with the old necklace , Bruce had given him when he first became his ward. It had a circus tent engraved on the front ,then popping the little clutch he could see a picture of Bruce , another picture of two indistinguishable people with heavy circus makeup on holding a tiny little baby. His heart ached His Parents this was the only picture of them they had left.

Megan walked in ,the rest of the team followed her practically beaming with excitement. All except Wally who seemed particularly moody unlike his usually asterous self."Hey Robin ,We are going to the circus! Let's go!'' She visibly lit up as she talked. The thought of the circus ,actually seeing made his stomach clench-he wanted to laugh at the irony that she would pick today of all days ,he wanted to cry just cry as the death of his parents was fresh in his mind-he wanted to hit something but instead he curled in on himself .Kid Flash immediately moved to sit next to sit next to him on the couch .

A beeping sound alerted them out of their shock , they had never seen Robin like this he was always laughing or butchering the English language never sad or angry like he looked now, the looked to see Red Arrow Recognized ,their eyes widened Roy was here. Why?

They knew that Roy was a founder of YJ weather he admitted it or not, they knew he had known Robin longer and knew him better than anyone beside Wally (Kid Flash , they had heard Robin call him that once and it had just picked it up) but still the Roy they knew was the one who gave biting words and cutting insults this was unsettling and they still didn't know what was wrong with Robin ,who was now shaking back and forth muttering under his breath ''Ajutor! Mama! Tata! se intoarce! ''(Help! Mom!Dad! Come Back!) .

Roy to their surprise instantly moved over to see Robin , he and Wally began to whisper to Robin as well ''E in regula! Linistit! Incetisor acum! ''(Its okay! Quiet! Softly now!) then softly tapping Robin cheek to get his attention''Usculta!'' (Listen!) then spoke in regular English ''Your at Mount Justice Robin ,come on ,Rob!'' .Then he snapped out it ,he shoke his head slightly and uncurled himself.

The team was slightly unsettled , what was wrong with Robin? Finally Superboy broke the silence "What's wrong with Robin?'' he demanded . Even Kaldur amd Megan had to admit they knew it was rude to do that (A/Nnot to imply that there stupid or something but I feel as if they would be the ones not knowing the awkwardness of the situation since Megan's from Mars and in Alantians would be more open with there emotions) .

Roy and Wally glared but Robin opened his mouth to speak ,clutching the chain necklace tightly in his suddenly as if by fate a bright light filled the room and swept them all away.

Teen Titan

The Team glanced at one another uneasily , it was nearly noon and Nightwing wasn't up. Nightwing contrary to name wasn't just a night a person he was a late nighter early riser working out before any of them woke .

They walked to his room superficially afraid of what they might find. The door was left open a crack , in the back of their minds they could here horror movie music especially starfire who volunteered to watch a scary movie marathon with Beast Boy and had been scarred since. "Maybe Friend Nightwing is just tired maybe….we should let him rest'' blocking them slightly. But Raven pushed past her and pushed the door open more.

Not enough for the rest of them to see in but just so she could see , then she giggled. Giggled. The team went rigid it had to be truly terrifying for her to giggle. They had heard her cackle ,definitely ,maybe laugh once or twice ,and chuckle but never giggle .It was so un-Raven like. Their bodies tensed with apprehension , Raven made to go in gesture.

The team walked in slowly and their eyes widened with surprise .On Nightwing's bed was Nightwing cuddling with Kid Flash and Speedy from Titans East! It was funny they all still had their masks on but night was shirtless .Kid Flash moved in his sleep throwing an arm over Night and falling to rest fitfully on the hip of Speedy .

The teams reactions were immediate , Starfire squealed, BeastBoy laughed , Raven smirked ,and Cyborg took out a camera the team nodded in amusement .

''That better not be a camera ''they all turned to see Night nudging the other to wake ''I mean Speedy's got dirt on everyone .I mean everyone''. Raven laughed ''Everyone?'' challenge evident Night whispered something in Speedy's ear who popped up wide awake suddenly ''Carol Parkinson ,last year''he smirked. The team turned to see a light blush on her face as she glared at him blankly.

Night nudged Kid Flash ,yet again .Kid Flash threwhis hand up to hit whoever was trying to wake him ''go away Rob ,me tired'' then his dropped. Night went stiff and Kid Flash shot up talking a mile a minute then slowing down slightly ''so-that's-why-I-call-him-Rob-no-its-not-his-name-not-at-all'' that was rushed but they could still understand.

Then they facepalmed ''Because that was believable'' Raven remarked. Speedy shook his head ''Worst Liar Ever'' then he quirked any eyebrow ''So besides being Peeping Toms'' he took a moment to stretch and saw them blush , well those who knew what a Peeping Tom was so leave out Starfire who looked various shades of confused''what were you doing in here?''. The question would hang in the air for awhile since the it's contents were whisked away in a bright, bright light.

Red Corps.

The X team sat squashed together on a couch made for one or two people .The four team members sat there squashed silently trying to think of what to say . Three of the members were trying to think of what to say to their obviously mourning leader, X (the leader) was trying to figure out how to tellhis team that he was fine , that he wouldn't obsess over the villain that had hurt this time not like he had with Zucco or Slade no he'd do what right this time.

He didn't know how to make them believe that he fine, well mostly fine since he did hurt just a little bit still but . . . . he could take it ,he could.

The room they sat in was white except for the furniture which was red. There was a large window on one wall,and various awards on the others ,they glittered slightly in the light.

They all began to talk at the same time ''Look-''Lets Get-''Why don't we-''Guys calm down'' the leader stood up and made a warning gesture with his hands. "Take deep breath'' the team did so ''and now waffles?'' and walked quickly to the kitchen.

The team followed him quickly waiting for him to break, like he had in the past .They wanted to be there for him , to help him through it. Then the tell-tale sign of a comm. Message blared.

The Director spoke quickly ''Team theres a knew villain in town going by the Time Mas-''then he froze. X walked in asking ''What's going on?" then he began furiously typing on the keyboard. He let out a frustrated breath , running his hands through his straight slightly long hair.

Ancher who had gone ot stand ny the window spoke ''Guys come here! Now!'' he pointed out the window. "Look " he breathed. Cars weren't moving , people on the sidewalks not walking and all was silent .

They glanced at each other uneasily ,then back at the Director , it was as if time had stopped. The Team continued to stare at one another until a bright light appeared and filled the room quickly . Then they too were gone.


	2. The Meeting

A/N Hello ! Well I thought I'd clear up a few things.

-Robin left YJ became a criminal for awhile (Red X)

-Then started Teen Titians as Nightwing

-Anything on the X Team which I made up will be in the videos

-There is a not very detailed relationship between Speedy/Nightwing/KidFlash so there will be references to that occasionally and I might do a video on it so no like no read

-Updates will NOT be every week but I will try to update twice a month I just updated now because im on break!

WHITE ROOM before any wakes

The white was nowhere. It had no sense of place or time , it was out of the Lake Of Time. See time doesn't happen like a river flowing from day to the next ,no it happens in a lake of sorts everyday happens at once only our minds and other creatures can only live and think one day at a time.

That why no matter how hard you try to change to past, present or future it doesn't work ,nut for the Time Master it had to work.

It just Had To. There was no question about , his friends were at risk and this was his last chance to save them. To help them.

Even if he had to act like a Bad Guy for awhile , even if it meant having to betray everything he worked so hard to build ,he sighed.

Then he saw X lift he head up groggily and his heart ached ''T-t M-m?'' then he casting one last look at his friend quickly popped out of existence.

The WHITE ROOM X's POV

X opened his eyes warily and he saw the blurred figure of a friend. ''T-t M-m?'' he questioned then there was a pop and he gone .X blinked rapidly clearing his mind 'No it couldn't be TM ,TM was a friend , he was –is a Good Guy'. Then he heard a groan , a groan that did NOT belong to anyone in his Team.

He popped up immediately going into fighting stance my team moving with me .Our movement made the other people in the room get up to ,all of them still groggy.

Instantly I dropped my fighting stance and looked at the people who had just began to stand up ,all save two people , a bouncing energetic Robin and silent slightly broody Nightwing .

''What the hell?'' I whip around to look at my Team , face a mix of horror and shock. And looking at their faces they felt the same. I took a closer look at the people who now had very confused if not upset looks on their face.

Our old teams Standing there right in front of us , our past had truly come back to haunt us .Then I felt the need to find out exactly which 'Robin' was. I asked ''Jason? '' tipping my head slightly.

I heard a warning gasp and I saw a look of shock on Nightwing's face. Then he opened his mouth to speak .

WHITE ROOM YJ Robin POV

I was bouncing up energetically as I woke up , there was the pang of my Parents death in my Heart. Still the possibility of a fight or adventure made me excited I looked to a group People obviously older and probably more experienced .

Their uniforms were mostly white the man who had a large jagged X across his chest clearly the leader taking in the way he stood in front of the other three . He had dark black hair cut short and a slightly tanned face and a red domino mask quite like his own. And a utility belt around his waist.

Next the girl had short bob red hair , a red dot on her forehead and a red cape , the image on her leotard was what looked like a blurred crow. She wore no mask showing us dark purple-red eyes.

Then another man who had slightly darker red hair had a blurred man running and wore a red belt with a black X on the otherwise red buckle. His mask was just around his eyes so you didn't know exactly what he looked like but he had deep brown eyes that kind of remined me of Wally's .

The other man (A/N I don't know Speedy's hair color Sorry!) with golden brown hair and green eyes lik-''What the Hell?'' questioned the man with the X on his chest. Then gesturing to me ''Jason?'' ,I was confused or this guy was confused ,then I heard a gasp it came from another guy who had a small logo N on his costume. Then he asked ''Cum stii despre Jason a deveni noul Robin?'' (How do you know about Jason becoming the new Robin?).

What? Jason being the knew robin? But what happened to me? Why was I not Robin? Then something clicked in my head , why the guy with the N logo seemed so familiar .Back when Bruce was asking me what I wanted my name to be we threw things around but Nightwing I kept to myself, just….In case ,

Incase of what? I have no idea but –then I cut my self of think about this later first ''Ai limba romana?(You speak Romanian?) I asked.

The team looked at me surprised , the team ,besides Roy and Wally , didn't know I spoke a different language besides Spanish. I smiled just thinking about i-''Maybe .I inseamna ,evident ,dar da .Um da'' Nightwing- I still wasn't used to calling some one that I mean it was something I only saw for myself-shifted uncomfortably.

Then I looked at the people standing behind him. Now I was seriously whelmed, I saw Wal-KidFlash and Ro-Speedy like in their actual costumes over there, then I glanced at Wally and Roy next to me .So how can they be in two places at once.

Imposters. That was my first thought but they Looked too much like them and Acted too much like them to not be Them.

I shook my head trying to clear those thoughts away ,what was going on?

Then it hit me. The Future ,they're from the future .That's the only thing that makes sense . That's why Nightwing wore my costume because he's me ,and the same for Wally and Roy.

Then a green boy spoke ''Yo, Night what's going on?'' hitting Night on the shoulder slightly. Then Night turned and looked straight at me ''They're my past ''he gestured to me and the rest of YJ ,then he turned and looked at the man with an X on his chest ''and it seems they are my future''.

So I looked back on the site and realized I said I was going to post yesterday im sorry for those who waited. And a special thanks to *drum roll* Star1412 for reviewing!

And please if you love this story review !

Cuz then you get a *drumroll* too! Oh and sorry if the translation is wrong I used google translater


	3. So CONFUSED

Oh YEAH! I am BACK ! I swear I mean I know I was on a roll, then I kinda crashed but I PROMISE now that ill update 2 a month so please don't expect more!

Story Time:

Right as Nightwing finished speaking a man popped (literally) into the had a long white beard , surprisingly blue eyes and a black robe-thing mouth open in slight shock.

''B-But-t your not supposed to know!' the man sputtered wagging his finger in Nightwing's direction. ". . . Last time . . . . no! . . . Not again! . . . No . . ''he rubbed his temples tiredly,then took in their stiffened posture.

They all stood in a not-to-disguised defensive position unknowingly so they looked like a large cohesive team.

''Oh sit down" he swept his hand in the general "Go Ahead" gesture. Careful not to take their eyes off him they saw couches and recliners appear behind them.

"Go on , sit I'm not going to attack you " the YET in that sentence was implied. The Teams decided to sit slowly ,ever watchful .The couches (and recliners) had different symbols stamped on them.

One couch had YJ stamped on it so Young Justice took that one , then the recliner which Robin and Kid Flash had already claimed. On the couch was Kaldur on the left ,then M'gann, Superboy, Artemis then last but not least was Roy who looked extremely uncomfortable.

Another couch had the Titan Tower printed on it which obviously the TT group took. There was another couch positioned slightly behind that one which Night, Kid , and Speed took, Night in the middle .

The TT couch was in this order: Cyborg , who looked confused still tired, dark circles under the human eye and his mechanical one would occasionally flicker. Raven looked relatively emotionless exceot she was biting her lip nervously glancing around the room, clearly trying to NOT look at the Team sitting at the YJ couch . Next was Starfire , she too, looked confused but still excited , this was an opportunity to learn more about Friend Nightwing. Compared to the rest Beast Boy looked the most normal but inside his thoughts were scrambled , he was busy trying to un-scramble them, rendering him speechless.

BB Pov:

I could tell that despite everything that was going on the whole Team was straining their ears to hear what Night, Kid and Speedy were talking about but I was still trying to figure out what was going on!

I mean first Night goes all Yoda , _This is my past .this is my future_ like how do you even know!.

That weird X squad could be anyone! I sighed because i knew that Night was probably right he usually was. He was confident always sure of himself except with Slade who continually messed things up.

I hated the guy's guts , he was the only person who ever made Night second guess himself, make him flustered and SO very angry, mostly because this was one villain he couldn't beat.

The gut was also creepy , like pedo creepy. He Nightnapped his friend more than once just to be his apprentice, or at least that's what Night claims but I'm not convinced .Night always became stiff and anti=social when Slade was brought up.

Then I remembered the SUPER old guy at the front of the room ,I sighed everyone was off in their own worlds not really paying attention. So I took the responsibility to look at the dude. He was slimish he looked built but it was hard to tell with the crazy black robe that looked like something out of Harry Potter.

He watched them all with this so sad expression almost like it pained him to be here. Finally with the curiousness of I cat (irony) that only I possessed I asked ''Who are you?'' I was leaning forward slightly in anticipation.

The question bought everyone else from their own musing and to the present (AN is it really?*cackles madly*) then they too, looked at the person in front of them all suddenly silent.

The man himself looked slightly surprised and muttered ''So. . . . Different . . . ''or something along those lines.

Raven ever the scary person she was heard everything, though she usually respected others privacy ,usually asked '' WHAT is different ?'' her voice was still monotone but now had a weird lilt to it and she had cocked her head to the side.

Cyborg stared ''Ray , did you hit your head or something? Are you all right?'' one eyebrow raised, then as if realizing herself she pursed he lips and chose not to reply.

I turned my attention back to the Weird Guy , which he was now nubbed , he was in deep thought as if truly pondering the question.

When he finally answered it didn't help my confusion at all ''I am here to change EVERYTHING'' see no help at all! He didn't even answer the question.

''That did NOT answer the question'' stated a slightly irritated Night , he was staring ,though it was knid of hard to tell since his masked covered his eyes, at the Weird Guy somewhat angrily as if trying to decipher a particularly hard puzzle.

Weird Guy smirked , like he knew something we didn't. Something important seeing as he began to fiddle with his hands nervously. "It was so good to see all you guys again" then he popped out if the room.

WTH? How did he-No what-How did he-What did he by-he sucked in a large breathe ''Breathe Beast Boy will figure it out?" wait what? Did Night just read my mind? "No Beast Boy you were thinking aloud " drawled Raven in her signature monotone .

" Well " said the girl who had a large crow on her leotard , she sighed and removed her hood,''I think its time to introduce our selves ,huh?'' I was shocked .The girl her face was exactly like Raven's , except for the obvious differences.

The girls red hair , white leotard , and a the white gem on her forehead. And her voice it wasn't monotone it was soft with the same lilt Raven used early when she seemed to forget herself.

"So what are like Raven's sister? Or are you her clone? Or-" he was cut off by a tinkling laugh ''No, I'm Crow. This " she gestured to her teammates around her "And we are the X Team".

End Chapter

So now it is time to dish out DRUM ROLLS ! (Sorry if I missed anyone )

NoChores

Toria-Neko

ProtectingwithwaterandRiptid e

fAnDoMfOrEvEr

TwinMoonAlchemist

Hmmmm.I feel like more people reviewed than that So I'm SOOOORRRRRRYYYYY if I missed you !

And remember only get a drum roll if you REVIEW so YEAH REVIEW cuz I mean im totally a mind reader and KNOW you want to !

PEACE OUT GIRLSCOUTS!


	4. Woah now we need therpy

Hot off the presses sorry for making you wait

Start:

Just when Crow finished speaking a TV popped in , a note attached to it. Kid flew to it and began to read aloud ''. . . the TV is for watching videos about either the past, the present ,or the future . The first video starts as soon as the person reading this finishes this sent-ence. . . '' Kid trailed off slightly but as soon as he finished to screen flickered on.

Video:

_It was a room full of young people , ranging from the looks of 8 to the early twenties , all had rugged clothes ._

_Rips and scratches aplenty, finally it seemed some one walked on stage. It was blurry , unfocused at first until it became crystal clear. It was Night, his uniform tattered-_

''Hey thats Night '' said BB and then one of red heads on the couch muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear ''No Shit Sherlock'' Beast Boy frowned slightly intimidated but didn't reply .

_And opened his mouth to speak ''The Justice League has fallen ''gasps went though the crowd ''we may have won the battle but the war is NOT over. The worst is yet to come and we are'' he breathed shakily ._

''_All that's left . Everyone in this room is the last Meta ,Super , Trained person left ,and there has to be others out there. The world ,while it trys to repair itself will fall too, WE must help, find other like us bring them here for training, this IS the quiet before the storm and the storm is coming FAST so we don't have much time'' by the end he was pleading almost. _

''_If you would like to help , Welcome to RED CORPS. '' he made a grand gesture only to be ruined as a piece of his suit came crumbling down,a tiny waterfall of black fabric burnt to a crisp, ''And to those who wont well '' he sighed then looked deep into the crowd ''I wish you my most sincerest luck that you survive whats to come'' then he walked off stage ._

_The video flickered showing different people walking toward an Exit Door, and the camera video thing steadied to watch a very familiar person biting his lip._

_It was Beast Boy he looked older , wiser almost then quietly said "Im sorry Night ,it was never supposed to end this way''then he walked toward the door._

_The camera followed BB until he was just out of the door way and then BB pulled something out of his pocket, it looked like a detonator-_

''No, Beastie Boy wouldn't do that !'' cried Star . She like everyone else had realized what was happening in the future , and seemed so perplexed, so _horrified _it made BB want to go lock himself up somewhere and throw away the key.

''What exactly did it '' Robin gestured to Night '' by 'the Justice League has fallen' '' putting air quotes by the weird phrase and spoke with obvious distaste .

Night swallowed thickly ''th-that hasn't happened yet'' you sould see the faint frown on his face as he struggled to keep it impassive.

''Your right that hasn't happened to _you _yet but to _me _it has '' this was the X guy who was using a slightly patronizing tone.

Suddenly Night , Robin and the X guy all stood up at the same time ''Stop that '' they all spoke at the same time. ''No seriously '' they yelled unison , glaring at each other hatefully .

Which if you think about it made no sense, Raven smiled dryly _They do realize that their fighting themselves , right?_ Then suddenly all of them burst out with laughter, apparently they had figured that out too.

Starfire frowned obviously confused ''Should we not be discussing the League of Justice's fall , or perhaps Beastie Boys detonator , for that was what it is was it not? Not a remote again?'' the Titans smiled at the memory.

Only Starfire could work all of them into a frenzy to find a supposed detonator which had actually been a remote. After that they decided to start teaching her (subtly so as for her to not be offended ) the names of the common ,every day used , household items .

Then they focused . Young Justice wondered just _how _the _Justice League _had fallen. And what exactly did fallen mean? Like off a cliff? Or they have _fallen_ in love , though it was hard to think of Batman falling in love in fact it made Wally a little queasy .

Much so in fact he had to lean on Robin for support, which made Artemis 's heart do a weird jig of sorts . Even more so when Robin leaned closer to the boy and began to whisper lowly into said boys ear.

Red Arrow shifted next to her , then out of the corner of his mouth he whispered to her ''You likehim don't you ?'' she could hear the smirk in his voice , she bit back a retort and settled for ''Maybe. Possibly, I don't know'' she frowned.

Then the X guy cleared his throat loudly '' I think its on again'' everyone shifted back so they could see , conversation forgotten – but in the back of several peoples mind there was a lingering shadow of darkness _We didn't even really discuss what happened? Robin. I wasn't there ! I told Rob I'd always have his back and I wasn't there! Wally. Im a bad guy .How am I a bad guy . I've always fought that animalistic urge the one that came with the change .Beast Boy. I saw myself and I wasn't part robot again how is that possible? The only way for me to survive is with the machines help but there I was fully human. Cyborg._

_The Video _

_It showed people gathered around a table , Night sat there slumped in a chair but as him feeling eyes on him straightened up , that when they saw the cuffs._

''Friend Night , why are in cuffs?'' Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered unable to help the way they thought , Raven pushed both of them muttering idiots but she too , was fighting off a smirk ( a smirk not a smile because with how weird Raven has been acting lately they do not want to think of her smiling ).

Night glared '' I don't know '' he slumped back in between Speedy and KidFlash (TT one ) obviously tired of everything happening and him not knowing about any of it afterall he didn't look thatmuch older in the video then he did now.

''_I already told you I was framed !'' Night growled out . One of the men sitting at the table turned to him ''Oh really , because you who were already under investigation before the war and during '' he paused ''despite that spectacular save you did , the building you were holding a meeting in got blown up and we found you right next to the detonator how in the world ''he paused again ''does that prove your innocent ?''_

_Night growled '' I told you it was Beast Boy ''staring at the man straight in the eye. Yet the man spoke again ''Oh yes your dead colleague, the one that you killed back last winter? That one ? The one that could change into any animal or beast and yet somehow couldn't change into a bird and fly to safety when you dropped him when you were hanging off the cliff, that one?_

''_I'm sorry I don't get what your trying to imply?'' then as an afterthought and probably just to sass the man Night add ''sir'' the man frowned '' Im trying to imply that you before that mission slipped Beast boy something that '' the man searched for the right words '' messed with his powers making him unable to help himself. Im saying '' he spoke with greater conviction now'' that you are responsible for the death of Garfield Logan and of your long time mentor Batman aka Bruce Wayne ''_

The tv picture turned to static before it eventually buzzed out. Everyone's mouth hanged open in shock as they tried to process everything .

Batman was Bruc-?Batman was dea-? Nights gonna ki-? Im gonna ki-?

These thought were cut off as a bright light filled the room.

End oF Chapter

Drum Rolls go to

ProtectingwithWaterandRiptid e

The Uncanny X-Fan

WOOOHOOOO PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
